New School, New Experience
by Gemini Stones
Summary: SLASH Jasper and Cassandra start at St. James Academy and things get very complicated. Rated M for language and explicit Male/Male sex. Note, Jasper and Cassandra are my characters, but I do not own anything in or from Queer as Folk. Enjoy :D


Jasper and Cassandra Stone had just moved to Pittsburgh for senior year of high school and their grandmother had enrolled them in St. James Academy.

"I dunno how I feel about this private school" Cassandra said to her brother after their English class.

"C'mon, it's not _that_ bad" her twin said as he looked around. "Maybe you'll find yourself a girlfriend," he said with a smirk.

"I doubt it" she said with a chuckle. "I've got to get to Music; I'll see you at Lunch."

"See ya," Jasper replied, waving casually before running his hand through his chin-length, white-blond hair. He looked down at his class schedule. "Gym... wonderful" he said under his breath, rolling his eyes as he trudged down the hall.

***

"Alright, everyone hit the showers!" the coach yelled. Jasper and the other boys filed into the locker room and began to strip of various articles of clothing.

"Shit, I forgot my watch!" Jasper exclaimed. He ran back into the gym and, after several minutes of searching, he finally found it. When he got back into the locker room, it was deserted. "Oh well," he said to himself, "at least I'll have some privacy."

Jasper stripped off his gym uniform and walked into the shower area. Turning on one of the heads, he felt the hot spray against his face. He pushed his right hand across the back of his neck and rubbed the other one across his chest, rubbing off the sweat and succumbing to the pressure and heat.

Suddenly, Jasper felt a tall body press up against him. His eyes widened and he turned around. "What are you—?"

His question was cut off by a searing kiss pressed to his lips. Jasper opened his mouth and let the invading tongue enter, exploring across his tongue and pushing across his teeth. Jasper pressed back and their tongues wrestled and fought while a hand came up into Jasper's hair and pulled gently, causing him to moan into the stranger's mouth. He stepped back as the boy stepped forward, pushing Jasper against the wet tile wall. A hand reached down between them and touched Jasper's cock, squeezing and sliding against its rigid flesh. Jasper gasped and looked into the blue eyes in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously, though he was very aware of what was happening.

"Do you want me to stop?" the boy with the short blond hair asked, raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

Jasper swallowed hard, "No," he said, voice barely more than a whisper. He leaned forward to kiss the blond when he was firmly pushed back against the wall. With nothing more than a smile, the stranger knelt down and began to suck, making Jasper moan into the empty, echoing shower.

After several pleasure-filled minutes, the blond boy stood up and put his hands against the wall above Jasper's shoulders. "So," he asked, "are you a bottom or a top?"

"I... uhh... I'm not... really sure..." he said breathily, shame poisoning his tone.

"Do you want to fuck or get fucked?" he asked crudely, clearly wanting to get on with things. Jasper's eyes widened again and when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. The short-haired boy smiled, "get fucked" he stated before grabbing Jasper's shoulder and roughly turning him around, forcing his chest against the wall.

Jasper couldn't see what the other boy was doing behind him, so he was shocked when he felt something enter him. Two fingers, moving like scissors, worked deeper and deeper inside of him, opening and closing to loosen his muscles. He felt wet inside and guessed that the boy had put some of the water spraying behind him in with his fingers.

Slowly, Jasper felt the fingers move outward, spread apart to open him wider. When they were almost completely withdrawn, he felt something else begin to take their place. Gently at first, giving Jasper time to adjust to the new size, and then the fingers were gone and he felt both hands press hard against his shoulder blades. Jasper let out a low yell as he was filled. The pain quickly gave way to waves of pleasure as the boy moved in and out of him. After a several pounding strokes, he groaned loudly and Jasper felt him explode inside him.

The boys leaned together against the wall, letting the water wash over them while they recovered. Once they were breathing normally again, Jasper moaned slightly as he felt the boy exit him, and then step away. Jasper turned around just in time to see the blond leaving the shower.

"Wait!" he called out. "What's your name?" Jasper's voice was full of emotion; he couldn't believe that this boy was just going to walk out of his life.

"Justin" he said with a wink as he grabbed his clothes and walked out of the locker room, leaving Jasper alone under the shower spray just as he'd found him. Were it not for the dull, lingering ache, Jasper might have thought it was all a dream.

"Cassandra's _never _going to believe this..." he said as he dressed and walked out, liking the school more and more every minute.


End file.
